Mi deseo de cumpleaños
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número quince del conde Ciel Phantomhive, quien tendrá un extraño día junto a un misterioso personaje que le hará darse cuenta de lo que su corazón siempre ha callado, al final se dará cuenta de su realidad.


14 de diciembre de 1890

Estoy recostado en mi cama creo que apenas está amaneciendo pues se ven los rayos tenues del sol en esa fría mañana, con pesadez abro los ojos cuando de repente un vago recuerdo invade con angustia mi mente, siento una fuerte opresión en el pecho y me levanto de mi cama con prisa, dándome cuenta que no he dormido con mi pijama, sino con la ropa que cargaba la noche anterior.

-¿Sebastian?- es el nombre que mi labios temblorosos pronuncian, es la razón de mi reciente angustia, - Sebastian- me repito a mí mismo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación para salir a buscarlo, hace un poco de frío fuera de mi habitación pero no le di mucha importancia a paso firme caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Sebastian, con el pasar de los segundos mi angustia crecía, pues aun llamándolo, el no aparecía, ahora recordaba lo que había pasado horas atrás, y mi caminar se agilitó más.

-¿Sebastian?- Dije cuando abrí la puerta de su modesta habitación, mi corazón se paralizaba al entrar y ver un camino de sangre que llegaba hasta la cama, donde se notaba una figura envuelta en las sabanas, como escondiéndose del mundo. -Oye... Sebastian- le llamé con desespero a la vez que mi paso se detuvo, no quería saber si allí descansaba el cuerpo inerte de mi demonio. -No hagas estas bromas- Le dije tratando de que se levantará yo estaba a unos pasos de la cama, pero era inútil no lo hacía,

-No ordené que durmieras... no lo he hecho, un mayordomo no deja a su amo- Murmuraba con angustia y enojo evidente aunque trataba de disimularla apretando mis puños con fuerza, -Eres un inútil- me llenaba de coraje al no verlo moverse ni hacer intención de levantarse, entonces me armé de valor y acercándome a la cama decidí destapar las sabanas, por milésimas de segundos, los últimos recuerdos con Sebastian llenaban mi angustiada mente, ese demonio por defenderme fue herido mortalmente, aun con sus pocas fuerzas venció a ese shinigami, y logró traerme a la mansión donde perdí la consciencia.

-¿Ssebastian? Murmuré sorprendido al ver a una persona parecida a mi mayordomo pero de una forma más juvenil, parecía un adolescente como de mi edad, abrió los ojos y me miraba atemorizado. –No me lastime- Decía este extraño personaje mientras trataba de cubrirse con la sabana de nuevo.

-déjate de bromas, si esta es una de tus bromas por mi cumpleaños, te ordeno que te detengas de una vez- Le grité enojado pero estaba muy confundido, porque la reacción de miedo de ese joven Sebastian parecía muy real. –No entiendo, no entiendo que dice- Musitaba el tembloroso joven que tenía puesta la ropa usual de mi demonio pero toda rasgada, sucia y llena de sangre; decidí calmarme, tomé aire profundamente y me disponía a aclarar la tan extraña situación.

-¿Estas bien? Pregunté amablemente, no podía de alguna forma sentirme aliviado de que Sebastian estuviera bien, que no había muerto, el jovencito de mirada carmesí me veía fijamente y parecía sonrojarse, asintiendo con la cabeza, me daba a entender que sus heridas habían sido curadas. –¿Usted es un ángel? Dijo en un murmullo que apenas escuché, mientras él avergonzado agachaba la cabeza, aquella pregunta me hizo avergonzar y creo que me sonrojé al escuchar ese halago, sentía mis mejillas y rostro arder ligeramente.

–No lo soy…. Que tonterías dices… Murmuré igual de avergonzado, y por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio, yo no dejaba de verlo, y él sabía que mi mirada estaba sobre él, porque nervioso jugueteaba con sus manos y su cabeza permanecía agachada, era muestra de evidente timidez. –Es… que… usted… es… muy… lindo- Musitaba nervioso pero no me miraba, aquello hizo que mi ser se removiera, nunca me hubiera imaginado a un Sebastian de esa manera, era sin duda adorable, pero jamás lo admitiría, por lo menos no todavía, nada me aseguraba que ese demonio estaba jugándome una mala broma, y en el momento que yo dijera algo cursi o ridículo él se burlara.

-Debo regresar a casa…- Decía ansioso Sebastian tratando de levantarse. - si mi madre no me encuentra me… - Murmuró nervioso sin terminar su frase.

-¿Qué te hará?- Pregunté con curiosidad, viendo la mirada triste de él, ahora parecía entender un poco lo que podía estar pasando. –Ella me golpeara- Dijo con tristeza y algo de enojo. Tal vez ahora podía conocer el pasado misterioso de Sebastian, basándome en la teoría de que el no fuera un demonio puro, sino un humano que se convirtió en uno.

-Tranquilo, nadie te golpeara en mi mansión- Acerté a decir muy firme para calmarlo, y noté como su mirada se iluminaba y parecía sonreír. –Gracias, después de todo usted si puede ser un ángel- Dijo de forma inocente mientras yo sentía mi corazón acelerarse, si ya amaba a mi demonio desde mucho antes ahora mi amor por él se rectificaba, aunque nunca se lo había confesado, yo sabía que el sospechaba de mi sentir, además porque yo intuía que el también sentía algo por mí, y no era simple hambre por mi alma, aquello quedó evidenciado la noche anterior, en que aun por mí estaba dispuesto a morir, nadie en su sano juicio, muere por su alimento aun cuando muera de hambre, era algo ilógico o por lo menos eso pensaba, tan perdido estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no fijé cuando ese jovencito estaba sonrojado frente a mi rostro, entonces nuestras miradas chocaron, por simple inercia, muy avergonzado lo empujé a la cama.

-Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… - Repetía una y otra vez Sebastian arrepentido, me sentí mal por haberlo empujado pero mi timidez innata me hacia esa mala pasada, - Esta bien… discúlpame por haberte empujado- Dije tratando de reconfortarlo, ahora pensaba en lo que deberíamos hacer para que Sebastian volviera a la normalidad, pero mi actual preocupación es que nadie debía verlo de esa manera, sería muy complicado de explicar, más si yo mismo no sabía con exactitud que pasaba, lo tomé de la mano y nos disponíamos a salir de la habitación, al abrir la puerta me percaté que nadie estuviera cerca, al no ver a ninguno de mis sirvientes a nuestro alrededor, cerrando la puerta con seguro salimos rápidamente, corríamos por las escaleras y pasillos, hasta que llegamos a salvo a mi habitación, tratando de recuperar el aliento cerré la puerta, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, se sentía bien que sonreía en mi agitación, me emocionaba pensar que ahora yo debía proteger a Sebastian, quien sonrojado me veía y trataba de acercarse para ver si me ayudaba a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Esta bien? Me preguntó con curiosidad. –Si estoy bien… debes cambiarte de ropa, y darte un baño…- dije al ver la pésima apariencia de ese jovencito frente a mí, el asintió con su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda era adorable, tan inocente, tan hermoso.

-¿Puede ayudarme? Por favor… Me dijo con vergüenza pues era cierto tal vez el en su niñez no tenía tanta comodidad a su disposición, con esfuerzo llenamos la tina de mi baño, llegó la hora de que él se metiera y claro que no lo haría con ropa.

-no debes tener vergüenza, los dos somos hombres… Le dije animándolo porque se notaba que estaba muy incómodo con la idea de desvestirse, yo disimulaba que también me moría de vergüenza el solo pensar verlo desnudo. sonrojado y medio cerrando los ojos le ayudaba a desvestirse.

-¿Por qué le da tanta pena…? los dos somos hombres ¿Verdad? Me dijo un tanto divertido al ver mi incomodidad, y me hizo pensar en Sebastian mi mayordomo, tal vez siempre había sido así de sarcástico y solo siendo demonio pulió esa "virtud", -Nunca cambias- Le dije con aparente molestia pero en realidad nostálgico, él solo me miró confundido, y se disponía a meterse a la tina de reojo lo ayudaba, la verdad más me podía la vergüenza, además me sentía algo excitado al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Está fría…! Exclamó exaltado al tocar su pierna el agua fría de la tina, ahora recordaba que debíamos calentar agua, en un mal movimiento, él se resbaló cayendo fuera de la tina pero a la vez me halaba, cuando me di cuenta los dos estábamos tirados en el piso alfombrado, cuando un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pues sentía a Sebastian desnudo sobre mí, los dos sin movernos nos quedamos viendo, en un grito de absoluta vergüenza ambos nos separábamos, cada cual con el respirar agitado y totalmente sonrojados, permanecimos unos pasos alejados sin mirarnos.

-Báñate de una vez! Le dije algo molesto, - Si, señor- Acertó a decir él con pena, entonces escuché que se metía a la tina en medio de pequeños quejidos. –Quédate aquí no salgas para nada, que voy a cambiarme y arreglar unos asuntos- Le advertí con seriedad mientras el temblando se aseaba, Salí del baño y decidí ir al armario, suspiré profundamente ese momento fue por de más muy incomodo y vergonzoso, tratando de olvidar ese "romántico momento" fui a buscar alguna ropa limpia para cambiarme, entonces percibí un extraño olor en mi, era obvio que también necesitaba un baño, entonces un sucio pensamiento cruzó por mi mente.

-Estúpido… estúpido… me decía a mí mismo al negar lo que había pensado, bañarme junto al jovencito en la tina, pero peor fue que en mi mente hacíamos otra cosa menos bañarnos, sacudiendo mi cabeza, recordé que también debía buscarle ropa a Sebastian. Por lo menos podía usar mi ropa ya que éramos casi de la misma contextura, me pasé un trapo húmedo por el cuerpo y me cambié de ropa, era muy tentador si seguía con la idea de bañarme ahora. Acerté a llamar a Meyrin con precaución solo le hablé a la entrada de la puerta.

-Meyrin… Sebastian ha salido a una misión y talvez no regrese en todo el día, así que tú te harás cargo de todo por hoy… Le ordené con seriedad. -Sí, señor…- Ella me respondió algo dudosa, ya que era extraño que el diligente mayordomo Sebastian se hubiera ido, así sin dejar indicaciones antes, se quedó algo pensativa y parecía querer decirme algo.

-qué pena que Sebastian haya decidido irse hoy, justo en su cumpleaños. Le escuché decir a la mujer con un suspiro de tristeza. -Bueno, no es como que se haya ido para siempre, el volverá…- Le respondí con certeza, a la vez que deseaba que esas palabras se volvieran realidad, aunque no negaba el hecho de que el Sebastian de ahora me parecía muy encantador, prefería a mi Sebastian adulto y demonio, el que me hacía estremecer con solo una mirada, con una sola sonrisa, me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos que la sirvienta me miraba con extrañeza, al darme cuenta recordé la otra petición que le tenía.

-Por cierto, llama a Elizabeth, dile que tuve una emergencia que tuve que salir y no regreso hasta mañana.- Le dije con firmeza, lo que menos quería era tener su visita ese día, -Sí, señor- Respondió sin titubear mi sirvienta, parecía muy emocionada por el rol que le di en este extraño día, -Tráeme el desayuno, muero de hambre…- Advertí antes de que se marchara, la verdad tenía mucha hambre, el estómago me rugía con fuerza.

-¿Algo en especial? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad. -No… bueno trae de todo un poco… - Titubeé un poco pues no sabía si ese jovencito que ahora se bañaba tuviera hambre.

-Usted aprovecha que Sebastian no está- Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, yo la miré con molestia por insinuar aquello, -Lo siento, por cierto joven amo… Feliz cumpleaños…- la escuché decir cuando se alejaba muy nerviosa. –Tsk- chasqueé mi lengua y cerré la puerta, cuando vi cerca de la cama a Sebastian, envuelto y tembloroso en una toalla.

-Te dije que no te movieras del baño…- Le regañé pues se suponía que nadie podía verlo y si la sirvienta hubiera seguido ahí tal vez lo hubiera visto, y complicaría la situación. -Pero ya me dio frio- Acertó a decir muy nervioso al ver mi mirada de molestia. Desvié la mirada pues la escena frente a mí era demasiado para mi adolescente corazón, tener a un Sebastian algo infantil, con su cabello negro escurriéndose, su cuerpo humedecido y tembloroso, con la mirada como perdida y ese bochorno de vergüenza, era sin duda encantador, algo dentro de mí, me decía que debía aprovecharme de su inocencia, pues tal vez luego no lo recordaría, pero por otra parte algo me decía, que no podía tomar provecho de aquello, tomé aire y tranquilizándome, -Ponte esto…- Dije mientras agarraba la ropa que tenía lista para él y se la dejé en la cama. El solo se puso la ropa interior, yo le ayudé con su otra ropa.

-Wow… ¡qué bonita ropa! – Dijo emocionado al vestir una de mis sencillos vestuarios, no era el más ostentoso pero parecía que para él sí lo era. - nunca me había puesto algo así, parezco un príncipe ¿Verdad?- Seguía diciendo emocionado viéndose en el espejo, mi mirada no se apartaba de su juvenil presencia, no podía seguir luchando por esos deseos que alteraban mi ser, me acerqué detrás de él y lo agarré por la cintura, yo nervioso pretendía hacer como si sabía lo que hacía, me aferré a él con fuerza, sintiendo su calidez, sentía como parecía desvanecerse ante mi contacto, pero la puerta sonó y rápidamente entré en razón.

-Tenías un botón mal abrochado… - Justifiqué tontamente mi anterior acción, el avergonzado solo asentía, pues sabía que no tenía ningún botón mal abrochado, -Ahora, escóndete en el baño, entiendes que nadie puede verte, sino te llevaran lejos de aquí.- le advertí seriamente señalándole el baño, el asustado hizo caso, así me dirigí a la puerta, y era mi sirvienta con lo que le había pedido, me notificó que le había dado mi mensaje a Elizabeth, y eso me hizo sentir más aliviado, ella se retiró y yo cerré con seguro la puerta. Vi que me había traído de todo un poco, postres, panes, jugos, leche, té, fruta, un verdadero banquete matutino, ya que era un día especial me dispuse a hacer algo que no haría comúnmente, comer en la cama con alguien más,

-Sebastian…- Le llamé a mi mini mayordomo desde la cama, -¿ah? Musitó nervioso el jovencito de tímida mirada carmesí, asomándose cauteloso por la puerta del baño. –Ven aquí, vamos a comer.- Le dije mientras arreglaba los alimentos en sus platos que no se podían derramar, noté su mirada de emoción y corriendo en unos segundos ya estaba junto a mi… El comía con recelo, yo lo miraba atento, pues se suponía que esos alimentos no podía saborear él, si fuera un demonio, pero alegremente sonreía sintiendo el sabor de cada alimento que probaba, tal vez se quedaría como humano para siempre y no sabía si eso me alegraba o entristecía.

Con esa mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior decidí comer, pero mi mirada no se apartaba ni un minuto de ese hermoso joven frente a mí, que ansioso devoraba todo lo que había, de algún modo esa muestra de inocencia me hacia sonreír.

-Todo estuvo delicioso… Decía Sebastian muy satisfecho, de verdad debía estar hambriento hasta para que la comida de Bard le pareciera deliciosa, yo apenas comí, no estaba acostumbrado a la comida que no fuera preparada por mi mayordomo, tratando de disimular la nostalgia que me invadía, los dos comenzamos a colocar los platos vacíos en el carrito de los alimentos que estaba junto a la cama. Cuando sentí que él se recostó confiadamente en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos y parecía sonreír, verlo así solo hizo que mi corazón se removiera, era la primera vez que tenía a Sebastian de esa manera, y los malos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, tratando de evitarlo, con vergüenza me disponía a ponerme de pie, pero una cálida mano me sujetó, evitando mi alejamiento.

-¿Siempre es tan callado?- Cuestionó el jovencito con curiosidad, pues en todo el desayuno yo no abrí mi boca para mencionar alguna palabra, solo asentía si el comentaba algo, pero no podía decirle que me tenía embelesado casi hipnotizado, que mi timidez no me permitía ser más abierto con él. –No tiene que apenarse por eso- Dijo animándome, supongo que notó mi incomodidad ante ese comentario. –Mi madre dice que soy muy parlanchín… a veces,- Habló con una sonrisa, parecía que esa timidez de antes iba desapareciendo mientras pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

-Eres todo un parlanchín… créeme…- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, Sebastian al escuchar eso y ver mi actitud, sonrió y parecía sonrojarse levemente. – ¿Yo soy su sirviente?- Cuestionó con la mirada dudosa. –Diría que si- Le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada, no sabía que debía decirle, tal vez una verdad a medias sería lo más adecuado, el parecía pensativo, tal vez tenía muchas preguntas, y yo rogaba para que no siguiera con el interrogatorio. Con disimulo decidi levantarme, fui al baño a lavarme la cara, a los minutos regresé y el atento me seguía con la mirada, cuando veía que el se levantaba de la cama.

-¿qué haces?- Pregunté al ver como se levantaba cuando yo me acercaba a la cama. –Es que si soy su sirviente, no debería estar en la cama de mi amo- dijo seriamente pero se notaba muy avergonzado. –Estás enfermo, por hoy te lo permitiré- Le dije con seriedad. –Debes descansar- Murmuré a la vez que me sentaba en la cama, para que viera que no me molestaba. Entonces el con recelo se sentaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Usted es muy amable- Dijo en un murmullo que escuché claramente, -Gracias- Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, con una seña le indicaba que debía recostarse, pero el obstinado con una seña parecía indicarme que yo también debía hacerlo, entre seña y seña, a los pocos segundos los dos nos recostamos cada cual en el extremo de la cama, se notaba que estábamos algo nerviosos por esa situación, así nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Mi nombre es Sebastian…? – Dijo volteándose ligeramente para poder verme. -¿Por qué la duda?, si me has hecho caso por ese nombre. Respondí con aparente seriedad, pero no sabía si ya estaba sospechando o recordando algo.

-No sé… Siento que ese no es mi nombre,- Habló con la mirada confusa. -Entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre…?- Le pregunté tratando tal vez de descubrir su verdadero nombre. -No lo recuerdo, pero Sebastian suena bien, sígame llamando así.- Murmuró con una leve sonrisa, yo solo desvié la mirada y sin notarlo también voltee mi cuerpo para quedarnos mirando frente a frente, pero con una pequeña distancia.

-¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?- Preguntó y parecía acercarse lentamente a mí, al parecer había escuchado mi conversación con Meyrin. -Sí, un cumpleaños muy raro- Le respondí con seriedad y sin notarlo yo también me acercaba a él. -no tengo un regalo que darle, lo siento- Dijo apenado y ya estábamos más cercanos, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-No te preocupes, que estés aquí es suficiente…- Dije sinceramente y mi mano acariciaba su rostro con dulzura, ambos nos sonrojamos de inmediato y de forma sincronizada por la vergüenza nos volteamos y miramos el techo, sentía mi corazón salirse del pecho, nunca me había imaginado decir tales palabras, eran mis primeras palabras de amor, el me miraba de reojo y parecía muy nervioso, pasamos así largos minutos en silencio y tratando de poner en orden esa mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, fue cuando sentí su mano rozar la mía.

-¿Quién es Elizabeth?- Dije repentinamente, pero no me miraba, solo sentía sus dedos juguetear con los míos. –Ella…. Es mi prometida- Dije algo nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

-¿Su prometida? Eso significa su novia…- Habló con un tono ya no muy dulce, parecía molesto -Algo así, algún día supone nos casaremos- Le respondí mirándolo de reojo, y pude su gesto celoso, tenía adorablemente el ceño fruncido, yo sonreí algo divertido.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- Pregunté, fingiendo no saber que le pasaba, pero mis dedos ahora jugaban con los suyos, -Es que… es que…- Musitaba nervioso volteando para verme directamente. -Es que.. ¿Qué?- Pregunté y ansioso esperaba que me confesara sus sentimientos, era cursi pensarlo pero era lo que más deseaba.

-Usted no puede casarse con nadie- Confesó halándome con fuerza para que lo viera, sorprendido no acertaba que hacer. -Sabe… tal vez no recuerdo muchas cosas, ni quien mismo soy… pero esto que siento aquí,- Decía con sinceridad mientras su mano guiaba la mía a su pecho.- sé que lo he sentido antes- dijo con la mirada nostálgica, y yo podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón.-no sé cómo explicarlo- Acertó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada.

-No es necesario, lo entiendo…- Le dije tomando su otra mano la guiaba igualmente a mi pecho y sintiera que mi corazón estaba igual, mi ser entero tiritaba en el mágico romanticismo del momento. -De cualquier forma como te veas, o como seas… Sé que tú eres mi Sebastian, el único por quien sigo viviendo- Confesé con sinceridad sin pensarlo mucho, eran las palabras más sinceras que en los últimos años habían pronunciado mis labios, fue cuando dulcemente en medio de una sonrisa que nos dedicábamos, pretendíamos unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso. -Feliz cumpleaños joven amo…- Susurró el jovencito con una dulce sonrisa a poquísimos centímetros de mis labios, parecía la manera en que mi mayordomo siempre me llamaba. -Sebastian…- Susurré algo confundido y sorprendido, fue cuando sentí que esos labios cálidos robaban mi primer beso y yo molesto trataba de resistirme, empujándolo solo sentía como ese beso me quitaba las fuerzas, por mucho que estuviera confundido o quisiera detenerlo, me sentía embriagado con el sabor de sus labios, y poco a poco fui cediendo.

Sentía como una abrumadora sensación se apoderaba cada vez más de mi cuerpo con el pasar de los segundos de ese asfixiante beso, las manos que antes lo empujaban ahora rodeaban tiernamente su cuello, profundizando más ese exquisito primer beso que recibía, cuando sentí como su mano se colaba bajo mi camisa, me hizo tiritar aún más, tuve que entrar en razón y sutilmente lo empujaba, él me miró creo que notó en mi mirada que quería que se detuviera, muy sonrojados los dos cruzamos la mirada bajando la intensidad del beso, nos separamos.

-Lo siento…- Murmuró muy avergonzado el joven de mirada carmesí mientras se alejaba de mí, yo avergonzado también, solo asentí con la cabeza, aun no salía del asombro por ese inesperado beso. -¿Está molesto?- Preguntó mirándome con recelo, con la cabeza lo negué, parecía como si las palabras no querían salir.

-¿Lastimé su lengua…? - Dijo inesperadamente yo lo miré confuso, no sabía si se burlaba o que pretendía con ese comentario. –Es que no ha dicho algo- Habló dudoso y me miraba atento la boca. –No seas idiota- Le dije molesto y avergonzado, él sonrió alegremente y su mano tomaba la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos de forma muy romántica, por vez primera me sentía incómodo pero a la vez complacido, extraña sensación, sentía como mi orgullo cedía a este fuerte sentimiento, el amor doblegaba mi orgullo, porque algo me decía que soltara su mano, que no me mostrara débil, pero por otro lado algo me decía que podía permitirme aquel privilegio, ese mágico privilegio de amar, esa batalla de sentimientos luchaban en mi interior hace ya tantos meses, cuando descubrí que algo muy peculiar provocaba mi demonio en mi ser entero, pero siempre sobresalía el orgullo, en muchas ocasiones el amor parecía ganar terreno, muchas veces me mordí los labios para no decirle algo romántico a mi mayordomo, por las noches me desvelaba pensando en él inventando una historia juntos, me había enamorado y no había solución a ello, ahora por algún raro juego del destino en mi cumpleaños número quince se me concedía mi deseo, mi más ansiado y secreto deseo, tener solo para mí a mi demonio, pero no era como lo había imaginado y no acertaba a pensar si era lo correcto.

-¿Por qué llamaste joven amo?- Le pregunté intrigado cuando recordé como esas palabras me hicieron dudar si realmente Sebastian estaba jugando conmigo. –No lo sé…- Respondió con la mirada confundida, -Pero si no le gusta que lo llame así, no lo haré más- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa,

-Sabes estoy enamorado de alguien más- Dije repentinamente al confirmar mis sentimientos por mi demonio, -ah sí… - Murmuró con tristeza evidente en su mirada, sus ojos parecían llorosos, pero aun así no soltaba mi mano.

-Debe ser muy afortunado…- dijo con la voz temblorosa y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, y su mirada reflejaba una verdadera tristeza, eso me hizo sentir culpable. – No sé si sea afortunado, porque es un completo idiota- Murmuré casi resignado, y la imagen de mi mayordomo aparecía por mi mente.

-Es afortunado, por tan solo... ya tener su amor.- Dijo con nostalgia, y otra lágrima más rodaba por su mejilla. –Pero no llores, tú me recuerdas mucho a esa persona- Le dije tratando de animarlo mientras apretaba su mano.

-No creo que se parezca a mi… yo no soy bueno, no creo serlo- Murmuró con tristeza, yo no entendía que quería decir. –Pero…- Dije con incertidumbre, cuando él me calló poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios.

- No sé si de verdad sea su sirviente, o por cual motivo estoy aquí ahora, pero no soy bueno… se lo aseguro… - Decía con vergüenza y tristeza. -¿Cuál es tu historia?- Pregunté con curiosidad, si Sebastian había aceptado ser un demonio, no tuvo que haber tenido un buen pasado, porque ese jovencito frente a mí no parecía tener malas intenciones y parecía de corazón puro, tal vez ahora podría saber el pasado de mi demonio.

-No la recuerdo…- Murmuró desviando la mirada, yo chasqueé la lengua porque sabía que no quería contármela, y tampoco podía obligarlo a contar algo que parecía le resultaba difícil de decir. Nos quedamos en silencio después de esa extraña conversación.

-¿Esa persona sabe que lo ama? Murmuró con un tono algo celoso. –No… no lo sabe…- Le respondí tímidamente. -¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho? – Cuestionó mirándome con seriedad, yo solo agaché la mirada, pues la respuesta era simple… orgullo y miedo, pero aun así me quedé callado.

-Bien dicen que el amor es complicado…- Acertó a decir un poco más animado. –Si es complicado más si es con….- Me quedé en silencio al darme cuenta de lo que iba a decir, un demonio eran mis palabras que no alcancé a decir, Sebastian solo sonrió al notar mi incomodidad, sin darme cuenta nos quedamos hablando por un buen rato, luego comencé a leerle un libro él muy atento y emocionado me escuchaba. Ya era la tarde y Meyrin acertó a llevar el almuerzo, ella sospechaba que algo tramaba porque en todo el día no había salido de mi habitación, sabía que ella no me cuestionaría y yo tampoco le daría más explicaciones.

Luego de comer le comencé a enseñar a jugar ajedrez, en algunos momentos podía notar los gestos y palabras usuales de mi demonio eso me hacía recordarlo, llegaba la noche y la sirvienta trajo un modesto postre a mi habitación, diciendo que Bard se había esmerado mucho en hacerlo para mí, yo le agradecí el detalle, dentro de la habitación Sebastian y yo nos disponíamos a comer, en esa cama que había sido nuestro refugio durante todo el día pero antes de comenzar a probar el primer bocado de ese postre, escuché la dulce voz de Sebastian cantándome el cumpleaños, con la mirada llena de devoción y amor, yo lo escuchaba y no podía evitar que mi ser se estremeciera de la emoción que sentía, con cada palabra de esa sencilla sentía que era mi mayordomo quien la cantaba, cuando terminó de entonarla él me sonrió, inevitablemente nuestros labios rozaron con dulzura nuestras miradas se encontraban en ese roce,

-¿Cuál es su deseo de cumpleaños?- Preguntó mientras seguía rozando mis labios, yo me quedé pensando y mi mirada parecía arder, -Quiero que regrese mi Sebastian- Le dije sinceramente sintiendo como una fría lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla sonrojada, pude percibir como él sonrió sutilmente y cerraba los ojos.

-Espero que su deseo se haga realidad- Acertó a decir sintiendo como su voz se apegaba, me regaló un beso pero a los pocos segundos él se desvaneció en mis brazos. –Oye…, despierta- Le rogaba con desesperación al palpar que casi no tenía vida y la incertidumbre en mi ser era que ahora si lo perdería, lo perdería para siempre, las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, además mi ojo del contrato sentía que latía, pero no me importaba ese dolor, más me dolía el pensar en perderlo, lloraba como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, de nuevo en mi cumpleaños el destino me arrebataba a alguien que amaba… ¿Acaso el destino se ha ensañado conmigo? ¿Acaso le gusta verme sufrir? Me cuestionaba internamente.

Pasaron varios minutos y mi ojo dejó de latir, me levanté para verme al espejo si aún tenía el sello, con el corazón acelerado y ese miedo de saber, al ver el reflejo en el espejo me di cuenta que el sello seguía allí, aunque era un poco opaco, a unos pasos de la cama veía la silueta de ese joven que me había acompañado en todo el día, me acerqué y lo acomodé para que pareciera que durmiera, eran las 9 de la noche y con resignación me recosté a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, no sentía su respirar ni el latir de su corazón, con tristeza y dolor no dejaba de pensar en Sebastian, y mi ruego interno era que regresará, entonces el sueño me invadió y aunque no quería me quedé dormido.

-Nhn… jadeé un poco confundido pues sentía como algo cálido aprisionaba mis labios, abrí los ojos y noté la mirada carmesí de mi mayordomo y eran sus labios que me besaban con gentileza, podía haberlo empujado y mis manos se empuñaron para hacerlo, pero recordé el dolor que sentí antes al verme perdido sin él, y mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su rostro como confirmando si era una realidad aquello, él sonrió levemente en medio del beso, y yo no pude evitar también sonreír porque me di cuenta que mi Sebastian había regresado.

-Feliz cumpleaños, joven amo… Me susurró al oído mientras sentía como sus brazos con fuerza me abrazaban, aferrándose a mí con algo de desesperación, yo correspondí emocionado su abrazo.

-Me alegras que hayas regresado…maldito idiota- Dije con fingida molestia pero la sonrisa en mis labios mostraba lo contrario, -Veo que muchas cosas pasaron en un día- Me habló mientras me miraba fijamente y sentía sus dedos acariciar mi rostro con extrema dulzura. –Claro que no…- Respondí con fingida molestia haciendo un leve puchero, pero me dejaba consentir por mi demonio.

-Lamento, haberme ido así… pero si no lo hacía, hubiera muerto…- Dijo con seriedad y reflejaba su mirada mucha tristeza. –No podía morir… no podía dejarte…- Confesó con sinceridad, yo le sonreí ante esas palabras y comencé a acariciar su bello rostro, miré el reloj y me di cuenta que era casi media noche.

-Debes compensar tu mal comportamiento de este día, durante todo lo que me queda de vida…- Le dije de forma sugerente al oído, lo escuché sonreír ante mi extraña orden, -Si, mi señor- Me susurró dulcemente y nuestros labios se juntaron en un exquisito y profundo beso, mientras sentía sus labios acoplarse a los míos, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en el humano Sebastian de antes, el que ayudó a aclarar mis sentimientos, ahora sabía que mi demonio y yo nos perteneceríamos por la eternidad, y ese era el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido en ese frío día de diciembre.


End file.
